The present invention relates to a terminal platform block, particularly to a terminal platform block to which all lead wires provided with various terminals can be connected.
Conventionally known structures for connecting a lead wire to a terminal platform block include, for example, a method for connecting a lead wire via a rod terminal mainly used in the western countries (refer to U.S. Pat. No. 7,445,487B1), a method for connecting a lead wire via a round terminal mainly used in Japan (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-85082), and a method for directly connecting a twist wire or a solid wire.
However, by any of the conventional connection methods, all lead wires cannot be connected by one terminal platform block. Therefore, there is a need for preparing a terminal platform block for each lead wire to be connected or for each terminal shape. Thus, there is a problem that it is not only inconvenient but also troublesome for stock management of the terminal platform block.